Ultimate Gokusen
by NessieMonster89
Summary: What would happen if all the main members of the 3-D classes were in school together? What would happen if girls were in the class? KUMIKOxSHIN KUKMAxAMI OCxNODA OCxRYU RENxOGATA OCxTAKEDA OCxHAYATO OCxICHIMURA OCxTSUCHIYA OCxMINAMI OCxHONJO
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**NESSIE'S POV**

My name is Nessie. I'm starting my senior year of high school in Japan. My mom got a job here. I'm going to an all-boys school. My sister, Ai, is going with me.

We're twins. Our school is called Shirokin. Our friends, Jun and Jessica, are going with us. Our friend, Ami, already goes to a different high school here. But, she is transfering to our school when we tell her we are here.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NESSIE'S POV**

My sister and I walked into school with our two friends. Ai and I looked like very pretty boys. We were all wearing the boy uniform. Ai had her jacket open, so you could see her black T-shirt. It had a purple dragon on it and said 'This is my security system'.

Her hair went to her shoulders and was a chestnut browm. Her light brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Jun had her jacket slung over her shoulder. She wore a red T-shirt that said 'It's not my fault your face is ugly'. Her jet-black hair went to her knees and her eyes were an ocean blue.

Jessica also had her jacket slung over her shoulder. She wore a green T-shirt that said 'I threw up because of your face'. She had strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. My jacket was open so everyone could see my shirt. It was black with skulls on it.

My chestnut brown hair reached the middle of my back and my light brown eyes sparkled with mischief. I said, "Let's do this."

The girls smiled. We had already gotten our schedules, so we didn't need to go to the teacher's lounge. We headed straight to our class. When we got to the class, we heard someone talking. A voice said, "Guys, we will be getting four new students today."

No one said anything. I smirked and opened the door. The girls and I walked in. All the boys' jaws dropped. I knew we looked gorgeous.

I looked at the teacher and bowed. "I am Nessie. The leader of these girls. We are the new students."

The teacher nodded. "I am Yamaguchi-sensei."

We nodded. I looked arount the room and noticed four guys in the back. I knew they had to be leaders too. There was a row of five empty seats. I took the seat in the very back.

Jessica, Jun and Ai took the three seats in front of me. This left the first seat empty. Yamaguchi-sensei was about to move it, when I said, "Leave it. One more student is going to transfer."

Yamaguchi-sensei looked puzzled. One of the other leaders said, "One of her girls hasn't transferred yet."

Yamaguchi-sensei nodded. She continued to teach class.

**AI'S POV**

I looked at the leader who had said something. His head was laid down. He had jet-black hair. I looked at Nessie and noticed she was looking around. Suddenly, the door opened.

A man walked in and glared at the teacher. "Yamaguchi-sensei, have the new students arrived yet?"

Yamaguchi nodded towards us. The man looked at us and glared. "Those are not the unifroms I sent you."

Jun, Jessica and I looked at Nessie. She glared at the man. "We didn't like the girl uniform, so our parents talked to the principal. He said we could wear the boy uniform."

The man started to stutter. Yamaguchi said, "Head teacher Sawatari, I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt my class."

Yamaguchi glared at Sawatari. Sawatari huffed and left the class. Yamaguchi sighed. She turned to Nessie and smiled. "Good work for standing up for yourselves. But, if you're going to sound like one of my students, you should call him monkeyman."

We just stare at her. The guys laugh. One guy stood up. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He said, "Yo, Yankumi. You got to introduce us."

Yamaguchi nodded. "Right. Starting from the left row and very back seat. We have Shin. His group consists of Noda, Kuma, Uchiyama and Minami. Noda is the one who just talked. Next to Shin is Hayato. He is co-leader with Ryu. Their group consists of Takeda, Tsuchiya and Hyuga. Next to Hayato is Ogata and Ren. They are co-leaders. Their group consists of Honjo, Kuraki, Ichimura and Kamiya."

Each boy raised their hand as Yamaguchi said their name. I stood up and said, "My name is Ai. Our leader is Nessie. Our group consists of us, Jun, Jessica and Ami. Ami is going to Momo High right now. She will transfer once she knows we are here."

I sat back down. Everyone was starring at me. "What?"

Shin looked at me. "We've already met Ami. We had to rescue her from some people from her boyfriend's school. Also, Kuma likes her."

I looked over at Nessie and saw her getting angry. No one hurts one of us unless they want to die. Before I could stop her, Nessie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes, she said, "Get to our new school, now!"

She hung up.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**KUMA'S POV**

We all saw Nessie hang up. She was scary when she was mad. Yankumi continued to teach the class. After fifteen minutes, the classroom door opened. Ami walked in and bowed.

She wore black jeans and a red T-shirt. She had the jacket in her hand. She looked at Nessie and said, "Yo!"

We all held our breathe as Nessie got up and walked over to Ami. I was ready to get out of my chair and defend Ami. Nessie suddenly hugged Ami and said, "You should have told me about your boyfriend."

Ami bowed her head. "I was ashamed."

Nessie asked, "Why were you going out with that idiot?"

Ami shrugged. "It was expected of me since I went to Momo High."

Nessie sighed. "Kuma!"

I jumped up. "What?"

Nessie smirked. "I approve of you since you defended Ami."

I scoffed at her. "Like I need your approval."

The girls glare at me. Nessie just smiled. "Good boy. Girls, stop glaring at Kuma. I understand why he said that. Jessica, explain to everyone why the boys need my approval."

Jessica sighed and stood up. "The boys need your approval for several reasons. You want to know that your girls are always protected and that they are always loved. You also want their boyfriend to be able to stand up to you even if he is afraid of you."

Jessica sat down, and Nessie nodded. I sat down. Jun said, "You should be happy, Kuma. You are the first boy she has ever approved. Everyone else was too scared of her demon blood."

I felt happy inside. Nessie and Ami sat down. Nessie said, "You may continue, Ojou."

The girls gasped in surprise. I saw Shin tense. Yankumi smirked. Noda asked, "Why did you call Yankumi Ojou?"

Nessie smirked. "I am Yakuza. I can't call her Boss because that is my dad. I like calling her Ojou. She has to be strong to earn the respect of delinquents."

All the boys nodded.

**AMI'S POV**

I was so happy when Nessie approved of Kuma. Truthfully, I liked Kuma ever since the first time I saw him the first time. When Nessie called Yamaguchi Ojou, I was surprised. I'm so glad I'm in the same class as Kuma. I noticed Nessie watching the other leaders.

I already told the girls about Shin liking Yamaguchi. I could tell he liked her a lot when the whole class rescued me. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend abandoned me to those thugs. I broke up with him the next day. Yamaguchi continued with class.

I kept glancing at Kuma. At the end of class, after Yamaguchi left, the boys turned to us. Noda asked, "So Ami, how come you never told us you were a delinquent?"

I blushed. "No one would believe me. I looked just like those stuck-up girls."

The boys thought back and nodded. Nessie kept watching Ren and Ogata. I noticed a long time ago that they were never far apart. Suddenly, Nessie stood up and pointed at them. She said, "We need to talk. Now!"

The three of them left.

**REN'S POV**

As Ogata and I followed Nessie to the roof, I hoped she hadn't figured out that we were dating. We weren't comfortable with anyone finding out. Once we got to the roof, Nessie turned to us and glared. She said, "Ogata, I want to know why no one knows you are dating. I know Ren is the submissive kind."

I gasped. How could she know that? I only met her today. Ogata sighed and said, "It was a mutal decision. We don't want to lose our friends."

Nessie sighed and said, "I understand that. You need to tell the class. They'll be more mad if they find out from anyone else."

Ogata and I nodded. Nessie smiled. "Have you guys noticed how Shin keeps watching Yamaguchi?"

I smirked. "Yeah. Shin already told the leaders that he likes Yankumi. He wants to wait until after we graduate to confess to her."

Nessie smiled mischiefly. "We'll see about that. Do you think Hayato and Ryu would help us?"

Ogata and I smiled mischiefly. I said, "We've been trying to get him to confess to her."

Ogata nodded. Nessie said, "I want you two to tell the others about you two by graduation."

Ogata and I nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**OGATA'S POV**

I was so relieved that Nessie was giving us until graduation. I know Ren and I needed to have our friends with us right now. We headed back to the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. We just sat down in our seats.

I noticed that Shin wasn't there anymore. "Where is Shin?"

Ryu said, "He went to see a friend from another school."

I smirked. "Good. All leaders put your desks together please."

Ren, Hayato, Nessie and Ryu put their desks with mine. I said, "Nessie wants to help us get Shin to confess to Yankumi."

The guys smiled. Hayato asked, "Do you have any suggestions, Nessie?"

Nessie thought for a moment. "Have you tried locking them in some where together?"

The boys nodded. Ryu said, "Yankumi just breaks the door down."

I smile at the memory. Nessie said, "I'll think about it tonight."

Just then a teacher walked in. As soon as the guy started talking, the class started to act up. We only paid attention to Yankumi.

(Time Skip to end of school.)

I was walking with Ren, Honjo, Kuraki, Ichi and Kamiya when we saw Nessie and the girls. I was about to shout out to them when I saw some others girls. Four girls were getting beat up by a gang. Nessie and the girls stopped walking and were watching the girls getting beat up. Nessie snapped her fingers and the girls ran toward the gang.

**JUN'S POV**

As we ran toward the gang, I quickly looked to the side and saw Ogata and his gang. The girls and I beat up the gang that was beating four girls. Nessie walked over to the girls and helped them up. She asked, "Why were they beating you up?"

One of the girls said, "They wanted us to be part of their gang. We refused."

Nessie thought for a moment. I knew what she ws going to do though. She had done the same for Jessica and me. Nessie said, "Be a part of my gang. It will give you protection. Plus, you can go to school with us. The people in our class will protect you."

I saw Ogata and his crew walk up. He said, "You're damn right we will."

Nessie turned to him and smiled. "When did you get here?"

Ogata smirked. "We were here from the beginning. Nicely done."

Nessie smiled. The four girls watched Nessie's interaction with Ogata. One of the girls asked, "How do you know this guy?"

Nessie looked at her. "He is one of my classmates. We go to an all-boys school."

The girls gasped in shock. One of them asked, "Is there room in your class for us?"

Before Nessie could say anything, Ogata said, "Sure."

Nessie said, "Give me your names, and I will have my dad arrange it."

One of the girls said, "My name is Riks Sachiota. These are my friends Laura Brown, Susan Smith and Kimberly Smith. Susan and Kimberly are twins."

Nessie nodded. Ren said, "We should all get home. We got to be at school, or Yankumi will hunt us down."

The girls looked confused. I said, "Yankumi is what the guys call our teacher. We haven't known her long enough to feel comfortable with the nickname."

The girls nodded their understanding. Nessie said, "After tomorrow, you will be attending our school. I only have one rule. I must approve any boys you date."

The girls nodded. I noticed that Susan looked a little nervous. Nessie must have noticed it too.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SUSAN'S POV**

When Nessie said she needed to approve our boyfriends, I got nervous. Nessie must have noticed because she asked, "What's wrong, Susan?"

I sighed. "I already have a boyfriend. I get the feeling you won't approve of him though."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend is Mukai from Jinguji High."

Everyone gasped. Nessie growled. I got scared and took a step back. Nessie said, "Ami, tell Susan why it is a bad idea to date this _boy_."

Nessie spat the last word. Ami sighed. "Susan."

I looked at her, and she continued, "Mukai will never protect you if you are in trouble. He will run away and never look back."

I feel my eyes start to water. I hug myself and whisper, "I know."

Nessie asked, "What do you mean you know?"

"One time, we were on a date. Some guys that knew Mukai showed up. When they asked him who I was, he told them I was a prostitute. H-he left me w-wi-with th-them. Y-you can ima-imagine w-what they d-did n-ne-next."

I was crying by the end of my statement. I never told anyone about this. Not even my sister. One of the guys asked, "Why are you still with him?"

I whisper, "He and his friends were right. The only thing an ugly girl like me is good for is to be a prostitute. No one will care what happens to me."

Ami asked, "Did you ever report this to the police?"

I shook my head. Ami asked, "Do you go to Momo High?"

I nodded. Ami looked confused. "Until today, I went to Momo High. I don't remember seeing you there."

I sighed and pulled down the collar of my shirt, so they could see the shock collar. "Every morning, I am to go to Jinguji High. They take me to an abandoned building on the school grounds and tie me up. Throughout the day, boys come to me and rape me. If I do not do this, I get shocked really bad. I must be a good whore."

Everyone gasped in surprise. I quickly pulled my collar back up. Once I realized what I did, I started to cry. "Please, don't tell Mukai. I can't take another beating. I can't. I almost died from the last one."

I started to have a panic attack. Nessie came over and rubbed my back. "Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's going to be okay. We'll protect you from now on."

That made me feel better. Nessie said, "Change of plans. Girls, you are coming to my house."

The girls nodded. One of the guys asked, "Do you got this handled, Nessie?"

Nessie nodded. With that, all us girls followed Nessie to her house.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**ICHIMURA'S POV**

I growled under my breath as I listened to Susan tell her story. I was ready to murder Mukai. Once the girls were out of eyesight, I said, "Yamato, we have to do something about this creep."

Yamato nodded. I could tell he was just as mad as I was about this. He believed that every girl should be treated with respect. I looked at the other guys, and they all nodded as well. Just then, we spotted Mukai walking by us while talking on his phone.

He said, "Don't worry. She won't tell anyone anything. Of course, I know she won't. After all, she has her collar on like a good little dog."

The guys and I followed him. He continued, "I wonder when I'll get tired of seeing her pain. When that happens, you can have her all to yourself. Can you believe she still thinks I love her? What an idiot. I had so much fun watching her get shocked. She screams like a pi..."

I punched him as he was saying the last word. He growled and turned towards us. Once he saw us, he gulped because we all had a murdurous glare on our face. He tried to escape, but Ren caught him. I grabbed his phone and hung up on the person he was talking to.

We took him to an abandoned warehouse. We stood around him and glared. He asked, "Why did you do that?"

I growled. "You really are stupid. Let me put it this way. Your dog talked. We know what you and the others did to her."

He gulped as I took a step towards him. Suddenly, my phone rang. Without taking my eyes off Mukai, I answered my phone. "What?"

A voice said, "I sent proof to the police. Let them handle it."

I recognized Nessie's voice. I hung up and smirked. "I was going to hurt you. I don't need to now. Susan gave you up to the police."

The guys and I walked away. We went our seperate ways home.

(Time Skip to Morning in Classroom.)

I had just sat down, when Nessie and the girls came in. Susan, Kimberly, Rika and Laura were with them. I kept glancing at Susan to see if she still had the shock collar on.

**JUN'S POV**

I noticed one of the boys glancing at Susan. I think his name is Ichimura. He seemed quite interested in Susan. I recall Nessie making a call to him last night. She seemed to think him and the other boys would do something stupid.

I sighed. I saw Ichimura get up and leave the room. Nessie and I followed him. We follow him all the way to the roof. Nessie asked, "Where were you when I called you?"

Ichimura growled, and I stood protectively in front of Nessie. Ichimura said, "I was just about to kill that punk. I wanted to hurt him just as bad as he hurt Susan."

I said, "You like her."

Ichimura nodded. Nessie said, "Don't worry about him. My dad has taken care of it."

Ichimura nodded. We walked back to class.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**NESSIE'S POV**

When we got back to class, Ichimura went to his desk and sat down. I saw him glancing at Susan every now and then. I smirked and stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I said, "I approve of all the boys in this class. From the stories I have heard and from what I've seen, the boys in this class will go against anyone for their friends and girlfriends. I will say this, however. If any of you hurt one of my girls, I will hunt you down and hurt you."

All the guys gulped. I saw Ichimura smile. I looked over at Shin and saw him sleeping. He sure sleeps a lot in class. Or, at least, that's what it looks like.

He is probably paying attention to everything. I really wanted to get Shin to confess to Yankumi.

(Time Skip to End of School)

The girls and I were walking out the school gate. Someone from behind me yelled, "NESSIE!"

We all turned around and saw the other leaders except Shin. Ogata said, "Come to our hang out. We want to plan."

The girls looked confused except Ami. I knew she would know what we were talking about. She was the one who told us about Shin likeing Yankumi first. I nodded and said, "Sure."

I left with the guys. Ami just started walking the opposite direction.

**LAURA'S POV**

Ami, Ai, Jun and Jessica lived in the opposite direction of Susan, Kimberly, Rika and me. The four of us were walking when we got stopped by four guys. I recognized one as Ichimura. He was the most memorable to me because of how he reacted when Susan told her story. One of the other guys was very tall, and he kept fanning himself.

He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair looked like it was going in all directions. The third guy had a very happy smile. He had straight light brown hair, and his eyes were a deep dark brown that seemed to talk to you. The last guy had blonde hair with black roots.

His eyes were a dreamy brown color. He was so cute. He had a goofy smile. I said, "Hi, Ichimura."

Ichimura smiled and said, "Just call me Ichi. We are in the same class after all."

We all nodded. Rika asked, "Are you going to introduce your friends, Ichi?"

Ichimura nodded. "Sure. The tall one fanning himself is Tsuchiya. The blonde is Honjo. The brunette is Minami. What are you girls doing by yourself?"

I sighed. "Nessie went to hang out with the other leaders. The other girls live in the opposite direction."

The guys nodded. Ichimura said, "We'll take you home. We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

I knew he meant Susan more than anyone else. I said, "That is so sweet."

Kimberly said, "You know, the other guys might be smarter in school. You guys, though, have better manners when it comes to girls and your friends."

The guys smiled. Tsuchiya smiled. I looked over and noticed Susan was shivering. She had left her jacket at school. "Susan, why didn't you say you were cold?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt you guys. Besides, it nice talking to the guys."

The guys smiled at that. Ichimura took off his jacket and put it around Susan's shoulders. We came to a three-way split in the road. Rika said, "This is where we split up."

Rika took the left road, and Minami followed her. Susan and Kimberly took the middle road. Ichimura and Tsuchiya followed them. I looked at Honjo. "I'm guessing your going to follow me like the others followed the other girls."

Honjo nodded. "Yep."

I smiled and put my arm through his. "Let's go then."

We took the right road. My house was the fourth one on the right. Honjo walked me up to my door. I said, "Thanks, Honjo."

He smiled and said, "No problem."

I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. I ran all the way to my room.

**WITH RIKA AND MINAMI**

**RIKA'S POV**

Minami walked me to my house. It was the second one on the left. I said, "Thank you so much, Minami."

He gave me a goofy smile and said, "Any time."

He left me at the end of my drive.

**WITH SUSAN, KIMBERLY, ICHIMURA AND TSUCHIYA**

**KIMBERLY'S POV**

Susan and I smirked when we noticed that Ichimura and Tsuchiya had followed us. Ichimura called out, "Susan! Kimberly!"

Susan and I stopped walking to wait for the guys. Ichimura looked nervous about something. I bet he was trying to work up the nerve to ask Susan out. Ichimura gulped. "Susan, would you go out with me?"

Susan seemed surprised. I wasn't, though. Tsuchiya didn't seem surprised either. Susan asked, "Can I think about it?"

Ichimura nodded. Tsuchiya and Ichimura dropped us off at our porch. We are the fifth house on the left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL (NEXT DAY)**

**KIMBERLY'S POV**

I was walking with Susan, Laura and Rika to school. I smiled as I thought about Tsuchiya. We met up with Nessie, Ai, Jun and Jessica. Nessie asked, "What happened last night after I left?"

I smirked. "Susan, Rika, Laura and I were walking home and met four boys from our class. It was Ichimura, Tsuchiya, Minami and Honjo. They were so sweet. They each picked a girl and followed them home."

Nessie smiled happily. Jun asked, "Which boy got each of you?"

Laura said, "Honjo walked me home. He doesn't really talk much."

Jessica said, "Yes, he does. You just have to get to know him."

Laura nodded. Rika said, "Minami picked me. He really is goofy."

We all nodded. Susan blushed and said, "Ichimura and Tsuchiya picked myself and Kimberly."

Nessie nodded. I smirked and said, "You forgot something, dear sister."

The girls looked at Susan. Ai asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

Susan's blush got redder. I said, "Ichimura asked her out."

Ai, Jun and Jessica squealed in joy. Nessie starred at Susan for a long time. "Have you answered him yet?"

The girls stopped and looked at Susan. Susan shook her head. "I don't know what to do. He's really nice."

I sighed. We arrived at school and went to our classroom. The head teacher was yelling at Tsuchiya. "YOU CANNOT BE A GAME DESIGNER! YOU ARE TOO STUPID!"

My hands became fists at my sides. He was yelling at my crush. If he didn't stop soon, he was going to learn how I got my nickname. Nessie cleared her throat. Everyone turned towards her. She said, "Head teacher, if you don't stop bothering our class, I will ask my father to have your job taken from you. We are trying to learn."

The head teacher's face got redder. He took a step towards Nessie, and I got in front of her to protect her. Once the head teacher saw me, he turned white as a sheet and pointed at me. "What are you doing here?"

I smirked. "I'm with her."

Yamaguchi asked, "Head teacher, how do you know her?"

The head teacher turned to Yamaguchi, but I didn't relax my position. The head teacher said, "Everyone knows about the Killing Queen. It is said she carries multiple weapons on her. She is very deadly."

I smiled and pulled out two daggers from my sleeves. I pulled throwing stars out of my hair and two guns were in holsters on my thighs. I have my jacket wrapped around my waist to hide them. I said, "I want you to listen to my leader. Leave us alone."

I growled the last part at him. He nodded and ran out of the classroom. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I went to my seat and sat down. I put my head on my desk and thought about what just happened.

Suddenly, a thought went through my mind. Tsuchiya now knows who I am. He will never want to go out with me. What boy wants to date someone stronger than him? I groaned.

**NESSIE'S POV**

I sat in my seat and watched Kimberly. I could tell she was upset about something. The other girls took their seats. Once class began, I looked over at Kimberly and noticed she was looking at Tsuchiya. A light bulb went off in my brain.

Kimberly liked Tsuchiya and thought he wouldn't like her now. I looked at Tsuchiya and noticed he kept glancing at her. I smiled. I kept looking around and noticed that Ichimura was paying attention to Susan. I suddenly remember what Susan and Kimberly had told us this morning.

I smirked and said, "Ichimura, I hear you asked out Susan last night."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Ichimura nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. She hasn't given me her answer yet though."

Susan looked at me and was pleading with her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**SUSAN'S POV**

I looked at Nessie and pleaded with my eyes. I didn't want her to tell Ichimura I was going to say yes. I knew she knew I would say yes. Nessie told me it was Ichimura who defended me from Mukai. I took a deep breath.

"I guess I can give him a chance."

Nessie nodded in approval. She said, "Honjo, Minami and Tsuchiya, I have a job for you."

The three stood up. Nessie continued, "I want you to walk the girls home every night."

Tsuchiya sighed. "Why do I have to? Ichimura is going to be there. It's too bothersome."

I noticed that Kimberly frowned and lowered her head. I knew she was about to cry. She has heard that she was a bother her whole life. I know I was raped, but that is nothing compared to my sister. Kimberly asked, "Nessie, may I go?"

Nessie nodded. Kimberly walked calmly out of the room. Only Nessie and I noticed her shoulders shaking slightly. I started to get angry. I turned towards Tsuchiya and walked over to him.

Before I could get close enough to hit him, I felt hands on both my arms. I looked to my right and saw Nessie. I looked to my left and saw Ryu. They were holding back. I growled and struggled to get free.

Nessie hissed, "Stop, Susan."

Ryu whispered, "It's not worth it. He's an idiot."

I turned to him and growled. "You better keep him under control. Kimberly is not the only one with weapons."

I sat down and took a dew deep breaths. I saw Ryu go over to Tsuchiya and hit him in the head. Tsuchiya yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Nessie said, "He and I just saved your ass. Susan was ready to murder you."

Tsuchiya looked at me. I sent him a glare that could kill. He gulped and asked, "What did I do?"

I slammed my fists on the table and stood up. "You know damn well what you did. You said my sister was a bother. Well, don't worry. We don't need you."

I felt someone massaging my shoulders. A voice said, "Find your happy place. There is no reason to get hostaile, dear sister."

It was Kimberly. I started to relax. Kimberly asked, "What happened?"

Nessie said, "Ryu and I stopped her from hurting Tsuchiya. He's an idiot."

Kimberly laughed and said, "They are our idiots though. I wouldn't have this class any other way."

Nessie nodded in agreement.

**TSUCHIYA'S POV**

Kimberly didn't look like anything I said had upset her. I looked closer and saw dry cry streaks. I sighed because I knew I had messed up. I didn't mean that Kimberly was a bother or that it was a bother to walk her. It was a bother to have Nessie tell me to do it.

I had already planned to walk her everyday. I wanted her to like me back. I looked at Honjo to see if he could give me some advice. He was too busy starring at Laura. I looked at Laura, and it looked like she was daydreaming.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**TSUCHIYA'S POV**

I sighed because I knew I screwed up. I started to think. Suddenly, I grabbed Kimberly's hand and took her to the roof. Once we got there, I let go and took a few steps away. I said, "I didn't mean that you were a bother, Kimberly. I meant it was a bother for Nessie to ask. I mean I had already planned to walk you home from now on."

Kimberly didn't look at me. I sighed. "You don't have to believe me. I just wanted to tell you."

I went back to the classroom.

**KIMBERLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe what Tsuchiya had just said. "He was telling the truth. He was already planning on walking you home," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and noticed that it was Ryu. I asked, "How do you know?"

Ryu smiled. "He kept talking about you this morning, and he made a plan so you would fall in love with him. He really likes you, Kimberly. Tsuchiya just doesn't like people telling him what to do."

I tilted my head a little and asked, "Why?"

Ryu shrugged. "Don't know."

Ryu and I went to class. Tsuchiya had his head down on his desk. Now I felt bad. Everyone had given him a lecture because of me, and they didn't even understand why he had said what he did. I sighed and went to my seat.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**TSUCHIYA'S POV**

I sighed. All day long I was getting lectured. Someone had told Yankumi what I had said, so she started lecturing me on the importance of being nice to girls. I was about to hurt someone. I glance over at Kimberly.

I so badly wanted Kimberly to like me. I guess that is out the window.

**(Time Skip to the End of School)**

I followed Ichimura, Susan and Kimberly. Ichimura and Susan weren't even paying attention to Kimberly. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes. Kimberly started to fall back. Suddenly, some guys started to follow her.

I stepped between them and her. Once she was around the corner, I said, "Leave her alone if you know whats good for you."

One of the guys said, "We ain't going to listen to no punk."

I smirked. "You don't want to do that. That girl can kill you faster than you can blink. Also, you will have to answer to all of Shirokin's 3-D class after you."

The men started to laugh. The leader said, "Teach this guy a lesson."

The other men surrounded me and started to beat me up. After a while, I lost consciousness.

**RYU'S POV**

I was walking down a street when I saw someone on the ground and bleeding. I ran to them and noticed that it was Tsuchiya. I carefully slung his arm over my shoulder and stood him up. He whispered, "Must...protect...Kimberly."

I gasped. Whoever did this had been after Kimberly. Tsuchiya must have gotten in their way. I took Tsuchiya to Shin's apartment. Shin opened the door and asked, "What is it?"

He then noticed Tsuchiya and waved me inside. I carefully put Tsuchiya on the futon. Shin asked, "What happened?"

"From what I can gather, there were some people after Kimberly. I think Tsuchiya got in their way and stopped them."

Shin nodded. I left and went to my house.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**TSUCHIYA'S POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. When I tried to sit up, someone said, "Don't move. You need to rest."

I look over and noticed Shin. "How did I get here?"

Shin smiled and pointed to my other side. I look over and see Ryu asleep in a chair. Shin said, "He was really worried about you. He found you and brought you here."

I sigh. Ryu begins to stir. When he notices that I am awake, he asks, "What happened?"

I know I have to tell them the truth. "I was following Kimberly. I had noticed that Ichimura and Susan were too busy looking at each other to pay attention to Kimberly yesterday. I'm glad I did. While I was following them, I noticed some guys pointing at Kimberly. They looked like they were up to no good. I got to them before they could even touch Kimberly."

Shin and Ryu nodded in understanding. Ryu said, "We need to tell the others about this."

Ryu started to get up. I grabbed his arm. "Don't, Ryu. I will protect her."

Shin asked, "What if you get hurt again?"

I shrug. "I'm willing to get hurt a hundred times for Kimberly. She doesn't need to worry."

Shin asked, "Don't you want her to know you are saving her?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. After what I said yesterday, she wouldn't believe it. It's better for her not to know."

Ryu and Shin sighed. Shin said, "If that is what you want."

I nod. "Thanks, guys."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**NESSIE'S POV**

(Next Day)

I was sitting at my desk when Ryu and Shin came into the room. Shin looked the same, but Ryu looked very worried. I looked around and noticed the Tsuchiya was missing. Ryu kept glancing at Tsuchiya's seat and sighing. I stood up and went over to Ryu.

He looked at me, and I said, "Follow me."

Ryu followed me up to the roof. He asked, "What did you want, Nessie?"

I turned toward him and glared. "What is wrong with Tsuchiya?"

He lowered his gaze. "He made me promise not to tell the others."

I sighed. "You aren't telling the others. You're telling me."

He seemed to think about it for a while. "He followed Ichimura, Susan and Kimberly yesterday. Ichimura and Susan weren't paying attention to Kimberly. She started to fall back. Tsuchiya noticed some men following her. He got between them and her. He's beat pretty badly."

Ryu sounded really worried. I narrow my eyes. "There's more, isn't there?"

He nodded. "He doesn't want anyone to know. He said he would get beat a hundred times for her. I'm afraid the next time someone might go too far."

I was puzzled by something. "If he was going to follow her, why did he say it was a bother?"

Ryu shook his head. "He wasn't talking about that. He meant you asking was a bother. He really likes Kimberly and had already planned to take her home everyday. He just doesn't like to be told what to do."

I nod in understanding. We went back to the classroom.

**HAYATO'S POV**

I saw Nessie and Ryu come back to class. I knew it had to be about Tsuchiya. If it was about anyone else, Nessie would have just asked that person. I looked over at Kimberly and noticed that she kept glancing at Tsuchiya's seat. Everyone could tell she liked Tsuchiya.

I smirked because Nessie and I had made a plan to get those two together.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I was walking home when I ran into Nessie. She said, "Yo!"_

_I waved slightly at her. She asked, "Can we talk?"_

_I nod and walk to a nearby park. Nessie follows me. We sit on the swings. She asked, "Have you noticed how Tsuchiya and Kimberly act around each other?"_

_I nod. "They like each other. I think Tsuchiya is trying to figure out a way to convince her that he likes her. She seems to think that he won't like her because she is known as the Killing Queen."_

_Nessie nodded in agreement. Her face suddenly lit up. "I have an idea. We could lock them on the roof together."_

_I thought for a moment. "Tsuchiya does seem to have an easier time talking to people up there."_

_"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we will lock them up there. It wouldn't be the first time either one has skipped a class."_

_I nod._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**TSUCHIYA'S POV**

I had to stay in bed all day. I was too bruised and hurt to move much. I wonder what would happen if the others found out about last night. I just don't want Kimberly to find out. Suddenly, I hear knocking on the apartment door.

I get up and slowly walk to the door. While I was walking, I yelled, "COMING!"

Once I got to the door and opened it, I wish I hadn't. Standing there is Nessie and Kimberly. I hear Kimberly gasp when she sees me.

I sigh.

**KIMBERLY'S POV**

When Tsuchiya opens the door, I gasp when I see all the bruises and cuts. I couldn't believe what Nessie told me is true.

~~~_Flashback_~~~

_Nessie walks over to me and taps my shoulder. It was the end of the day, and everyone had left. She said, "We need to talk."_

_I nod and follow her to the back of the school. I ask, "What's wrong, Nessie?"_

_She sighs and said, "I think you should know something. Tsuchiya followed you home last night and got beat up. He was protecting you from some bad guys. We should go see him."_

_I stand there in shook. There is no way she is talking about the Tsuchiya from are class. "Are you sure your talking about Tsuchiya?"_

_A voice from behind me says, "She is talking about Tsuchiya. He's staying at my apartment."_

_We both look behind me and see Shin. I tilt my head slightly. "Why is he at your apartment?"_

_Shin scoffs. "He can't go home in his condition."_

_I nod and look back at Nessie. There stood Ryu beside her. I jump in surprise. "When did you get here, Ryu?"_

_He smirks. "I've been here the whole time. I need to explain something to you."_

_I nod for him to continue. He sighs. "Tsuchiya doesn't like to be told what to do because of his father. His father was the type to leave for months or years on end. However, when he came home he expected everyone to act according to his rules."_

_I nod and turn to Shin. Before I could ask where his aprtment was, he handed me a piece of paper with the address._

_~~~Flashback Ends~~~_

After that, Nessie accompanied me to Shin's apartment where we now stood. Nessie said, "Let us in, Tsuchiya."

Tsuchiya nodded and stepped to the side so we could go in. We all went into the living room and sat down. Nessie said, "You have a lot to explain."

Tsuchiya looked confused. I smirk because I know where this is going.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**NESSIE'S POV**

I was a little upset that Tsuchiya didn't want anyone to know what he did. I saw Kimberly smirk. I was mad at her too. She didn't believe me at first about Tsuchiya. I ask, "Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

Tsuchiya sighed and said, "It's not a big deal. I just helped her out."

Kimberly looked down. I glare at Tsuchiya, and he glances at Kimberly. He takes a deep breath and goes over to her. He squeezes her shoulder a little bit, and Kimberly glanced up at him. He said, "You should just forget whatever anyone said."

Kimberly was confused. "Why do you say that?"

It was interesting watching them interact. Tsuchiya smirked. "You didn't really believe them when they told you what I did, did you?"

Kimberly smiled sheepishly. Tsuchiya said, "It's okay. I know it is hard to believe I would risk my life for you after yesterday morning."

Kimberly looked guilty. I could understand what he said about Kimberly. "What about me, Tsuchiya? You knew I trusted you guys."

Tsuchiya looked at me and nodded. "You would have told her."

I nodded. "Yeah. You're right. How long do you think you'll be out of school?"

Tsuchiya shrugged. "I should be back by next week."

Kimberly nodded, and we got up to leave. As we are about to walk out the door, Kimberly stops and looks at Tsuchiya. "Tsuchiya."

Tsuchiya looks at her. She continues, "I'm sorry. I would really like it if you could walk me home from now on."

Tsuchiya nodded. Kimberly and I left.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**NESSIE'S POV**

(Time Skip to Next Week)

I walked into the class and noticed that Tsuchiya was at his desk. I go over to him and asked, "How are you?"

Tsuchiya sighed. "I'm good."

I nodded and went to my seat. I look over at Jessica and see her starring at Hayato. She glances at me, and I smirk. She blushes and quickly looks straight ahead. It seemed like all my girls were falling in love with some of the boys.

I really wanted to ask Noda out, but he was obsessed with the English teacher. Ichi and Susan had their desks pushed together and were talking about something. I looked over to Shin and saw he had his head down again. Suddenly, I got a wonderful idea. I couldn't wait to tell someone, so I grabbed the nearest person and pulled them up to the roof.

It was just my luck that it was Ren. "Ren, I have a wonderful idea. Valentine's Day is next week, so I was thinking we could have a box in the classroom for people to annonymously tell the person they like. We'll just spread it to the rest of the class that we only want Shin's note in the box. What do you think?"

Ren thought for a moment. "It might work. It'll be hard to keep this from Shin if we tell Kuma though. Kuma tells Shin everything."

"Then, we just won't tell Kuma either."

Ren nodded. "I'll let the guys know when we hang out tonight."

I sighed. "Ren."

He looked me in the eyes. I smile. "You and Ogata need to come clean soon. I can see keeping this a secret is taking a toll on both of you."

Ren sighed and nodded. We went back to class and sat at our desks.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**REN'S POV**

Once we got back to class, I sat at my desk. Ogata leaned close to me and whispered, "What did Nessie want?"

I whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Ogata nodded. I looked over at Nessie and noticed her watching Noda. Noda was talking about the English teacher again. Nessie looked a little sad about this. I suddenly understood.

Nessie liked Noda.

(Skip to the End of School)

Ogata, Ryu and Hayato followed me to our usual hang out. Once we were all seated, I said, "Nessie has an idea about how to get Shin to confess his feelings. She wants to do a Ventine's Day box where people can tell their feelings. Kuma and Shin are the only ones we aren't telling."

The guys thought about it for a minute. Ryu said, "That might work."

The other guys nodded in agreement. I smirked and said, "I also noticed that Nessie has a love interest of her own."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. Hayato asked, "Who?"

"Someone who is really stupid and only talks about the English teacher."

They all said, "Noda."

I nod. "I caught her starring at him today. She seemed really sad that he only notices the English teacher."

Ogata said, "I kinda can't blame her. It gets tiring after a while."

We all nod in agreement.


	18. Chapter 17

**NESSIE'S POV**

I was walking down the street by myself. _How come Noda doesn't notice me? Is it because of how I act? Is it my demon blood? _I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice walking past Shin.

He grabbed my arm, and I came back fom my thoughts. When I saw that it was Shin, I smiled. "What did you need, Shin?"

He looked into my eyes. He must have been searching for something, because he said, "Give him time, Nessie. He's an idiot."

I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about. "I have no idea what you mean."

Shin smirked. "Yes, you do. I saw you watching Noda in class. Ren also saw you watching Noda."

I sigh. "Okay. You got me. I didn't realize you and Ren were watching me."

Shin shrugged. "I always watch Noda when he talks about the English teacher. I just looked out the corner of my eyes and saw you."

I smile. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

Shin nodded and walked away. I go home and go to sleep.

(Skip to Next Morning)

I walk into class to see Yankumi being held back. Noda was on the floor with a bloody lip. Yankumi was yelling at him. "Did doing that make you feel better? Did you stop hurting?" **(Sorry! I forgot her speech!)**

I look over to Jessica. She mouths 'later', and I nod. I go to my seat and lay my head down. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. This had something to do with the English teacher.


	19. Chapter 18

**NESSIE'S POV**

Noda runs out of the class, and the guys try to stop him. I sigh and walk over to Yankumi. "I know you're right, but I think you were still hard on him."

I then look at the other guys. "Guys, you should learn from this. Love is not a fickle thing. If you say you love someone, you should show it no matter what they do."

I leave the classroom and go to the roof. _That baka! How could he do that to his favorite teacher?_ I was lost in thought that I didn't notice another person beside me.

**SHIN'S POV**

After Nessie left, I follow her to the roof. I see that she is thinking about Noda. I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps a little and turns towards me. "What did you need, Shin?"

I smile and say, "Don't worry about Noda. He just needs time to get over his crush."

Nessie humphs. "He is hopeless. I'm leaving."

Nessie leaves, and I go back to the classroom. I look around and notice that is almost time for Yankumi's math class. Yankumi comes in the door with a big smile on her face. "Guys, I might have found a way to save Fujiyama-sensei. You all only have to get thirty points on your next English test."

The guys start to complain about the highest scores they've gotten in the past. I sigh and lay my head down. Yankumi continues, "All of you meet here after school for studying."

I know most of the guys won't come.

(Time Skip to After Schhol)

As we are walking out of the school gate, Kuma stops walking. We all look back at him, and he says, "I caused Yankumi a lot of problems, so I'm going"

Then, Uchiyama and Minami follow him to class. I smile and follow them. When we get to the classroom, we find Yankumi spacing out. I take one of her papers and notice an error right away. I shake my head, and we get Yankumi's attention.

She teaches us. After we are done studing, we walk along the road. I spot Noda sitting in the grass. We go over to him. I hand him the first study guide and say. "Yankumi is doing everything she can for Fujiyama-sensei. We all have to get thirty points on the next English test."

We all go our seperate ways.

**NESSIE'S POV**

I walk along a bridge and see Noda talking to some of our classmates. I sigh and decide to walk pass. I was hoping Noda wouldn't notice me. As I walk by, I hear him say, "Nessie, wait up."

I sigh and stop walking, so he can catch up to me. When he catches up to me, he gets on his knees and begs, "Please, come to the study sessions."

"Baka, I didn't even know we were having study sessions."

He looks at me in surprise. "Haven't you heard?"

I shake my head, and he explains. "In order for Fujiyama-sensei to remain a techer at our school, we all have to get thirty points. Please, come to Yankumi's study sessions."

I feel my heart ache, because I know he is only doing this for Fujiyama-sensei. I nod and say, "Fine. The girls and I will be there."

"Thanks. I need to go beg the others."

He runs off.


End file.
